


Chuck's Plan

by aly_m_cap



Series: Chuck's Plan [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Supernatural Fluff, supernatural angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap
Summary: You were brought back for a reason. Save Dean, help the Winchesters. The way you were brought back was something no one ever thought would happen.





	1. Chapter 1

You opened your eyes, a bright white light shining straight down on you, blinding you. You closed and rubbed your eyes, thinking of the last 24 hours. The last thing you remember is getting attacked by a nest of vampires while on a hunt with Sam. They tore at your throat, arms, and legs. You passed out when the blood loss and pain became too much for you to handle.

You were sure that you were dead.

You sat up groggily, opening your eyes and then looking around the room.

This is not the bunker.

Three walls were stark white while the other was all glass. The few pieces of furniture in the room were modern and white with chrome details. You studied the room, thinking of all the possible places you could be. A hospital wouldn’t even be this clean or this nice.

Images from the night before flashed through your mind. How am I even awake? You checked yourself over. An outfit you would usually wear, combat boots, ripped jeans, loose tank top and a leather jacket, was on your body. This wasn’t what you were wearing last night. You ripped a sleeve of the jacket down your arm. You gasped as your hand ran along the smooth, untouched skin.

Cas must have healed me. But there’s no way.

“Hey Y/N.”

You looked up towards the voice, a brow raised as you slid your arm back into your jacket, “Chuck?”

He smiled and chuckled, “Yeah. It’s me.”

You stood up from the bed, eyeing the small man in jeans, converse, an old band tee and a suit jacket, “What the hell Chuck?” You threw your arms up in the air, “Where the hell have you been?” You looked around the room, “And where the hell am I?”

Chuck sighed, “Heaven. You’re in heaven.”

Your eyes widened as you stumbled on your words, “S-so, I-I’m dead?”

Chuck rubbed his beard, “Yes and no.”

You shook your head and furrowed your brows, “Yes and no?”

Chuck stepped closer towards you and placed a hand on your arm, “You were dead. You did die on that hunt with Sam.” He stopped and looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what to say, “I brought you back. But, I didn’t bring you back the way you would think I would have.”

You grabbed Chuck’s free arm, “What do you mean Chuck?”

He sighed, “Yo-You’re an Angel Y/N. An uh, Archangel at that.”

You stepped back from Chuck, mouth agape and shaking your head, “What?”

Chuck put his hands into his jean pockets as he stared down at his converse, “Look Y/N. I know what’s going on down on Earth.” He looked back up, looking into your eyes, “I know a Michael from another universe is here. I know you’ve been in the thick of this with the Winchesters,” he sighed, “and I know who you are as a person,” he paused, “well angel now.” He stepped towards you and tugged at his suit jacket, “I can’t trust my boys to help you guys with this. You are my best bet. I love earth, I love my creation and I don’t want it destroyed, I know that now.”

You scoffed, “Why can’t you just do something about it Chuck?”

He softly smiled, “Remember when Cas said there weren’t many angels left?” You just nodded, and he continued, “I need to make more angels. I need to keep this place running. I’ve been gone for too long.”

You just stared at him with furrowed brows, holy shit he was being serious.

You ran your hands through your hair and paced in front of him, “So, you want me to go down and kick some Michael ass?” You stopped and dropped your arms to your sides, “I don’t want to hurt Dean, Chuck. I can’t,” tears pricked at your eyes as you watched God pace in front of you.

“I know that Y/N. That’s not what I want you to do. At all.” He picked at his lips before he talked, “I made you differently than my sons Y/N. Very differently.” You just watched him, waiting for him to explain further, “You have more powers. You can do more.”

You crossed your arms over your chest, “How so?”

He continued pacing in front of you, running his hands through his salt and pepper hair, “Y/N,” he stopped pacing and turned towards you, “You will be able to control Michael. You’ll be able to get him out of Dean, but you need another vessel to do so. It won’t work without another vessel.”

You rested a hand on your chin while your other arm was wrapped around your waist, “Why not?”

Chuck coughed, “Well, this,” he gestured towards you, “is your true visage. You aren’t like other angels who need vessels. You are you.”

He paused, causing confusion to grow in you, “So, then why does that mean I need to have another vessel lying around for Michael to use?”

Chuck coughed softly, “You won’t be able to fight his true visage like you could fight him in a vessel. Plus,” he sighed and looked down at his feet, “I know Michael. If you kicked him out without another vessel to trap him in, he would leave, and eventually come back for Dean.”

You nodded, “Okay Chuck. Makes sense.” You looked down towards the floor pondering over what else you could do, “So,” you looked up and met Chuck’s gaze, “what all can I do then Chuck?”

He smiled, “That, anything my sons can do, like,” he pulled his hands up doing air quotes, “teleportation,” his hands went back down to his sides as he mumbled, “I really hate that term,” he paced slightly again, “healing, traveling to another time,” he gestured his hand saying ‘etc.’, “And you’re immune to all things to contain or harm an angel.” You opened your mouth to question that decision when Chuck through his hand up, “I know that’s a really risky thing to do, but I trust you Y/N. You’ve been with the Winchesters through everything, helping so many people. You won’t betray me like my boys did. I know you won’t.” He stopped pacing and looked at you, “And if you do go rogue, Amara and I are the only things that can stop you,” he chuckled, “And I won’t be afraid to unleash my wrath.”

You chuckled, “I’m glad you trust me Chuck.” You walked towards your kind of father now, and hugged him softly, “I won’t let you down.”

He chuckled as he hugged you back. He stepped back with his hands on your arms, “You better not.” You started to turn away from him when he spoke, “Y/N, you still have all of your memories, but you also have all the knowledge angels need, more actually.” Chuck chuckled and walked away from you, “When needed, you’ll be able to think of the spells you’ll need to capture Michael.” You raised an eyebrow towards him, “Just go Y/N. Trust me. Go find Sam and Cas. They need you.”

You nodded, unfurling your wings and going to Sam and Cas.


	2. You're Alive?

It was easy to hone in on Sam and Castiel. You could feel them. You were drawn to them. 

The sight in front of you was horrific to say the least. You decided to keep a low profile at first, not knowing how any one would handle this new situation thrown upon you. Blood was thrown across the walls in the small house. You could hear people, more like things after you felt their presence, talking in a room down the hall from where you were. A high pitched, sing-song voice pierced the air, “Well, well, well. Look at what we have here.” You could hear the thing chuckle, “A Winchester and their pet Angel.” You grumbled quietly as she continued, “We hit the jackpot boys.” You could hear her walk around the room, assumingly towards Sam as he groaned, “I’ve wanted to torture you for so long. Especially now since you took out the new additions to my family.”

Sam groaned again, springing you into action. You walked quickly but quietly down the hallway, walking over severed heads and bodies, to stand in the doorway of the room. Sam and Cas were tied to chairs, Sam cut up and bloody and Cas stared down towards the floor as the female vampire continued to talk, “Where’s your brother Sam? Hmm?” She ran a knife down Sam’s chest, “I want to torture him too.”

You chuckled, “Too bad you won’t be able to torture anyone sweetheart.”

The 4 vampires in the room turned towards you as Sam and Cas’ eyes lit up, “Y/N,” Sam choked out.

You gave him a small smile, “Hey Sammy.”

The female leader sauntered towards you, “Excuse me? Who do you think you are?”

You chuckled again as you projected your wings onto the walls behind you, “An angel sweetheart.” You walked towards one of her minions, quickly placing a hand on his head, killing him as light burned through his eyes and mouth, “An archangel at that.”

You quickly fought the vampires as they desperately tried to escape from you, burning every one of them from the inside before you turned back towards Sam and Cas. You snapped your fingers, removing the binds on both boys, “Are you guys okay?”

Cas stood up instantly looking you over, Sam was slower to stand, obviously pretty banged up. You walked towards the gentle giant, inspecting his wounds. He was pretty cut up, but nothing you couldn’t handle. You gently placed a hand on his cheek, healing his wounds as he looked at you with tears in his eyes, “Y/N?”

“Yeah Sam?” You couldn’t help but tear up at how broken he was.

“Wha- How?” Tears rolled down his cheeks, tearing at your heart.

You looked at both men and cleared your throat, “Chuck is back.” You turned away from them, still feeling their gazes burning through you, “He brought me back.” You turned around to face them, wringing your hands, “He made me an Archangel.” You looked down towards the floor, “I’m, uh, actually more powerful than the original Archangels,” you looked back towards Sam and walked towards him, “He brought me back to bring Dean back.”

Cas cleared his throat, “I could feel you before you came in. You were more powerful than any angel I ever met. I didn’t know what you were.”

You were about to respond to Cas when Sam pulled you into a lung crushing hug, good thing you didn’t need to breath anymore, or else he could have killed you. You wrapped your arms around Sam, squeezing him gently, “I know Sam. I know.”

You pulled away from Sam, leaving a hand on his arm and placing your other on Cas’ shoulder, you brought the three of you back to the bunker. Cas’ gaze on you caused you to laugh hysterically, “Cas. Oh my Chuck,” you wiped a tear from your face, “Your face.”

He cleared his throat, “This is a lot to get used to Y/N.”

You smiled at him, “Tell me about it Cas.” You walked around the map room table, placing your hands on the table and bending over it slightly, “You two should probably sit down.” They looked at you confused but followed your suggestion, “So, Chuck unloaded quite a bit on me.” You continued, walking around the table and eventually sitting when you told the boys everything. What Chuck’s plan was, what you could do, and how you could save Dean.

Sam blew out a long breath and looked between now two angels, “That’s a lot.” He rubbed his face and then ran his hands through his hair, “So pretty much you’re our weapon.” He looked through the bunker, “Do you know if you are more powerful than Jack was?”

You shrugged, “Chuck didn’t say. I kind of assume I might be in between,” you looked towards Cas, “but I don’t know because Cas said he hadn’t felt something as strong as me.” 

The three of you sat around the map table, still processing everything as Jack walked into the room, “Hey Sam an-,” he dropped the comic that was in his hand, “Y/N? I thought you were dead”

You looked over at Jack, then Sam and Cas, and back towards Jack with a smile, “I was Jack.” You stood up and walked towards him, his grace depleted greatly but not gone, you could still sense it, “But I’m back, new and improved.”

He smiled at you, closing the distance between you two and hugging you, “I’m so glad you’re back.”

You looked over towards Sam and Cas, “How long have I been gone?”

Sam stood up as he cleared his throat, “A month.”

You squeaked, causing Jack to jump back from you, “A MONTH?” You looked up towards the ceiling, “What the fuck, Chuck!” You looked back towards the three men, concern across their faces, “He didn’t tell me!” You threw up your hands, exasperated, “I thought it was only hours.” You shook off the news, it didn’t matter how long you were gone, you were back and ready to get Team Free Will 2.0 back together. You stepped towards the map table, “It doesn’t matter. What matters is that we need to get Dean back.” You looked over the map, “Let’s find this son of a bitch, Michael.”


	3. Sammy

After hours of research and using your new angelic powers, you weren’t any closer to finding Michael, or Dean. It was extremely frustrating. Michael knew that people would be trying to find him, and he didn’t want to be found. You let some hunter’s you knew, know what was going on and put some feelers out.

You knew Michael would be looking for a new army. Since there aren’t angels in this world, he would contact witches, gods, demigods, etc. You weren’t looking forward to that, they could be harder to deal with than angels.

Hurry up and wait. That’s all you could do.

Now that you didn’t sleep, it was weird having all this time alone in the bunker. Castiel was back in heaven, and Sam and Jack were sound asleep in their bedrooms. You wandered the halls of the bunker, stopping at your old bedroom.

You slowly pushed the door open and took in the sight of the room. Your bed was still messy and unmade since before you left for the hunt with Sam. Clothes were still thrown around across chairs and open dresser drawers. Your many pairs of boots, sneakers and one lone pair of black flats were still lined up at the end of your bed. Pictures with your family, friends, and the Winchesters still hung on the walls and lined the top of your dresser and desk. A small tan teddy bear laid on your bed. Tears pricked at your eyes as you walked over to your bed and held the bear in your hands.

Sam.

During a hunt for a werewolf in New York, you and the Winchester’s stumbled upon a State Fair. Of course, you wanted to go and check it out, do something normal for once. Dean grumbled, saying you had work to do, but reluctantly went. Dean had found a kissing booth worker to flirt with while you and Sam walked off towards the games.

You plopped down in a seat at the water guns game winking at Sam, “C’mon Winchester.” You grabbed ahold of the water gun in front of you, “Betcha I have better aim than you.”

Sam chuckled and shook his head before taking a seat beside you, “Alright,” he grabbed the water gun in front of him, “You’re on Y/N.”

The carnival worker at the game did his usual spiel, and then signaled the two of you to start. You both held the trigger on the fake guns, spewing water in a steady stream in front of you. You giggled slightly when Sam had trouble keeping the water on the small target 10 feet in front of him.

You jumped slightly when the bells went off, the worker walking towards you, “Alright! Looks like this wonderful young lady won!” He looked towards you and gestured up at stuffed animals hanging above him, “Pick your prize!”

You contemplated the stuffed animals above you before setting your sights on a small, tan teddy bear. You giggled and pointed up at it, “The teddy bear.”

The carnival worker smiled, “Alright!” He grabbed the bear and smiled as he handed it to you, “Enjoy your prize!”

You walked away with the bear in hand and Sam trailing behind slowly. You turned around giggling as you handed the bear to Sam, “Here Sam.”

He reluctantly grabbed the bear with a raised brow, “Why Y/N? You won?”

You smiled, “It’s just a reminder for you, of what I think of you. My big teddy bear,” you winked and placed a small kiss on his cheek before walking off to find more games.

The gruff clearing of someone’s throat made you turn around from your bed, silent tears still falling down your cheeks, “Y/N? You okay?”

You wiped at the tears on your cheeks, “Yeah. I’m okay.”

He walked towards you and wrapped his arms around your shoulders, resting his chin on the top of your head, “You sure? You know you can talk to me.”

You wrapped your arms around his middle and smiled, “Yeah Sammy, I know.” You squeezed him a little tighter and sighed, “How long after did you come in here with the bear?”

Sam kissed the top of your head and sighed, “Every night.”

You leaned away from him, “Wait, really?”

He half smiled, “Yeah. Really.” He broke away from you and ran a hand through his hair as he looked around your room, “I lost a lot when you died, Y/N. You were always someone I could go to when I needed to talk about things,” he sighed and looked down at the floor, “So, when you died, I came in here to still talk to you,” he chuckled, “It made me feel a bit better but, it never was the same.”

You softly smiled at Sam, “I guess it’s good I came back then.” 

Sam chuckled and looked at you with a playful glint in his eyes, “I guess it is.”

You looked towards the clock on your bedside table, the bright green numbers reading 4:48 am. You scrunched your nose slightly at the time, “What the hell are you even doing up? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

He laughed, “I actually got more sleep than I have in weeks. I’m pretty well rested.”

You raised a brow at him, “I don’t believe those dark circles under your eyes.” You grabbed his hand and dragged him out of your room, “I may not sleep anymore,” you stopped at his door and pushed it open, “but, you need to.” You let go of his hand and motioned towards his bed, “I’ll lay with you, for old times sake. Get some more sleep,” he just stared at you, unmoving from the door way. You sighed and walked towards him, placing a hand on his cheek, pleading at him with your eyes, “Please, Sammy.”

He rolled his eyes and smiled, “Okay, Y/N.” He walked towards his bed, grabbing his TV remote, “What do you want to watch Y/N?”

You saw the Netflix logo light up across the screen, “It doesn’t matter, Sam. Anything is fine.”

He raised a brow at you and shrugged, flipping through suggestions and eventually settling on rewatching The Office, as you settled into his bed. You sat against the head board as Sam settled into bed, his head in your lap, curled to look towards the TV, with his feet hanging off the end of the bed slightly. You combed your fingers through his hair, knowing he liked how it felt and relaxed him.

Three episodes in, Sam’s chuckles stopped and were replaced with soft snores. You smiled down at your giant teddy bear, still combing your fingers through his hair.

You were glad that Chuck brought you back, even if you were currently failing him. Michael was going to be hard to find, but you’d do it even if it killed you.

Again.


	4. Dean?

It was weeks before you had a lead on Michael.

Duluth, Minnesota. A pile of bodies with burned out eyes were found. You knew it was a trap. There was no way Michael wouldn’t dispose of bodies that way if he wasn’t trying to lure Sam in.

You rumbled in protest, “I don’t trust this Sam.” You paced around his bedroom as he packed a few things, “Especially since you won’t let me go.”

Sam shoved a shirt into his duffel, exasperated, “Y/N,” he rubbed his hand over his bearded chin, “I know. It probably is, but this is a chance for me to gain some sort of information. See Michael, make sure Dean is at least still in there.”

You plopped onto the edge of his bed with crossed arms, “Michael probably won’t know what I am, like Cas didn’t.” You looked at him with slightly pouted lips, “It could be safe for me to go.”

He chuckled, “No offense to Cas, but Michael is a bit more powerful and a bit smarter. Just because you’re something new, that doesn’t mean he won’t figure out what you are.” He zipped up his duffel and stood in front of you, “It’s safer this way. Please.”

You rolled your eyes, “Fine Sammy,” you stood up from the bed and pointed at him, “But, if anything goes a wrong, even slightly, pray to me, call me. I don’t care. Get me there to help.”

He nodded, slight hope glimmering in the blue-green oasis of his eyes, “I will.”

—

You watched the taillights of the impala fade down the tunnel from the bunker’s garage. You closed the door with strings of grumbles, upset you were stuck on babysitting duty with Cas.

You wanted to help. You wanted to get Dean back, but Sam wanted to play things safe at first. Which is understandable, it is his brother’s life that’s on the line.

But you had the power to defeat Michael and get Dean back. You just needed another vessel.

As you walked back towards the library you thought over the fight you had with Sam and Cas.

“Nick!” You shot up from the wooden chair you were lounging in as it squeaked in protest, trying to find a way to go with Sam to get Dean back. “We can use Nick as Michael’s vessel.”

Sam barked, “No.” While Cas began to agree with you.

You both turned towards Sam. “Wha-,” you said in unison.

“I-it’s not his fault,” Sam looked down to the floor briefly, “Nick was housing. You know, he deserves a shot at rebuilding his life.”

Cas retorted, “And yet everytime I look at him, all I can see is the supreme agent of evil.” You nodded in agreement.

“Nick deserves a chance.” Sam stared you both down, sending slight shivers down your spine from his intensity, “He was a vessel. He didn’t do what Lucifer did.”

You rolled your eyes, “But, he said yes, fully knowing who he was saying yes to.”

Sam glared at you, “He deserves a chance.”

You turned on your heel and walked towards your bedroom. “Fine, whatever. But, I don’t like this plan. Not one bit,” you called over your shoulder.

You walked past the library, Cas and Jack were talking. You felt bad for Jack. Having the powers that you have now, you couldn’t imagine losing them. Especially to a family member, someone who is supposed to love you.

You stumbled through the bunker, anxiety settling deep within your stomach, creating a large pit inside you. You didn’t like anything that was happening, at all.

You stopped in front of Dean’s bedroom door, sadness pooling in your heart as you looked at the worn door. You opened it hesitantly, almost afraid that Dean could somehow be in there. You smirked as the door swung open, distant memories of Dean yelling at you to knock flitted through your mind.

You walked in slowly, taking in his room, still untouched since he was here weeks ago. Guns nailed to the walls, his neatly made bed, the iPod and headphones thrown onto the comforter, miscellaneous office supplies lined his desk, and a few family photos were propped against the lamp and wall.

You smiled as you picked up the newest photo. It was before Dean had said yes, before you had rescued Mary and the hunters from the other world.

You all were gathered around the map table, the table casting a soft yellow glow on all of your smiling faces. Jack sat at the head of the table, Sam and Cas were sitting on either side of him. Your arms were draped over Jack’s shoulders, protecting, at the time, the most powerful person in the room. Dean stood beside you, behind his brother.

You rubbed your fingers over the new, glossy photo as you reminisced from that day.

“C’mon Dean!” You shouted, giggling at the eldest Winchester’s incapabilities with technology. You looked over towards Sam, a smile was spread wide across his face. You had been giving Dean shit for the last 10 minutes about how long it was taking him to set up a timed photo on his phone. No one had the motivation to help him though, it was amusing to watch him figure it out himself.

Dean grumbled, something about how the ‘technology inclined people should be doing this.’ You giggled when Dean erupted with joy, “Aye! I got it!” He set his phone down on the makeshift tripod you all had made. He snuck a peak behind him towards you all, “Everyone ready?”

Everyone chuckled as you piped up, “We’ve been ready for 10 minutes Winchester.”

He shot you a dirty look before he hit the camera button. He darted around the table, sliding into place behind his brother as you all smiled for the photo.

When the picture was taken, you skipped towards Dean’s phone, taking a peak of the photo. You giggled as Dean came and looked over your shoulder. “Team Free Will 2.0,” he mused.

You handed him his phone as he continued to look at the picture, “Team Free Will 2.0.”

Even during that shitty time of trying to find and rescue Mary, trying to figure out what you would do with Lucifer, you all looked so happy. At ease from being together and being able to let go, for that one second.

“I wonder when he printed this out,” you mused to yourself. You flipped the photo over, noticing Dean’s signature handwriting on the back. Team Free Will 2.0, Family. 2017. You placed the picture back into its original spot with a sad smile as you continued to wander around his room.

You sat on his bed and slid up the brown cotton to sit against the headboard as you grabbed for his iPod and headphones. You slid the ear pieces over your ears and hit play. Led Zeppelin’s, Dazed and Confused started playing. You smiled at your shared love for classic rock as you closed your eyes and leaned your head against the wall.

You didn’t know how much time passed, you were so immersed in the music, trying to connect with Dean when Sam’s voice flooded your thoughts, “Y/N. I need you. Quick.”

Your eyes shot open as you ripped the headphones off and threw them onto the bed. Signaling in on Sam’s location, you unfurled your wings and got to the abandoned church in no time. Mary and Bobby were standing in your way as you could hear Sam murmuring something, “Guys.” Mary and Bobby turned around, “What’s go-.”

You stopped mid sentence, eyes wide as you looked at Sam knelt by Dean. Dean looked weak, supporting himself against an old, worn beam in the abandoned church. Tears welled in your eyes, “Dean?”

His reaction, the same as yours as a tear escaped his lower lid. “Y/N?” He choked out.

You ran towards him and kneeled, wiping the tear from his face, “It’s me Dean.” You looked towards Sam, beaming, “It’s really him.” You focused back towards Dean, his olive eyes pooling with tears as they watched you closely, almost like you would disappear. “Michael is gone.”

Dean shook his head, “I-I don’t know why he left…”

You smiled, “We’ll figure it out Dean. In the meantime, let’s get you home.”


End file.
